Talk:Tai Lung
Tai Lung and Tigress: Couple or siblings? Are Tai Lung and Master Tigress siblings or a couple? Because there's been a lot of rumours of Tigress and Tai Lung as boyfriend and girlfriend. -- TheSitcomLover 6:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :They're neither, technically. They're not biological siblings, but adoptive siblings instead. And thus, they can't ever be a couple because of their relation. Whatever kind of ridiculous rumors you've heard about is probably just a bunch of fantasized fan speculation... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I've heard stuff like that on . :P --TheSitcomLover 1:41pm, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::fan fiction.net is for things fan made it shouldnt be taken for real Kingdomcode 21:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's precisely why they gave the site its name: it's fan-made, and it's all fiction... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah but don't you think it's kinda weird for adoptive brothers and sisters to fall in love with each other?TheSitcomLover 6:02pm, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Absolutely. That's why I said Tigress and Tai Lung are neither couples nor siblings (biologically). --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 03:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, yes, but... on FanFiction.Net, why must people do stories about Master Tigress and Tai Lung falling in love if they're really not a couple (even though you said it's all fan-made and made-up)?TheSitcomLover 10:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Again, SitcomLover, I shouldn't have to remind you: you're not supposed to edit other people's messages, even if they're typos and misspells. Talk pages need to be treated like forums where you can't edit other people's messages, which is why I only do indent formatting - it's easier to distinguish in website forums, but it doesn't happen here unless indents are inserted; so for better message navigation, I just do it as I go. But original messages need to stay true to its original writer. Okay? :) ::::But anyways, back to your question. Trust me, you don't want to get me started on this topic of all the crazy, pre-teen-ish fanatics on FanFiction; I've been on there myself since I was within that same age group! I've grown up so much since then (thank heavens), but I remember being the same way when I first joined. I could go so much into depth on the topic, but basically, it's just a common stage for young and new writers around the ages of 13 and 14 to write "fanatically weird and impossible" stories about desirable characters (like Tigress and Tai Lung, in this case) from various kinds of desired media. You'd have to be older than that age group and have been on FanFiction long enough to know that. :) ::::But for the sake of the wiki, just don't worry about it. It's all fiction and none of it will be placed in any of the wiki's articles... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I know, but a good guy cannot fall in love with a bad guy! It's just wrong! -- TheSitcomLover 1:53pm, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) How was Tai Lung defeated in the Kung Fu Panda Holiday special? -- TheSitcomLover 10:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Po pawned him in Kung Fu (again), that's how. :) Lol, it was just Mr. Ping's dream, but if you're looking for specifics, you can look up the episode on YouTube. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You know what? I AM looking for specifics, and why don't cha just tell me what happens in the nightmare instead of me watching that part on YouTube? -- TheSitcomLover 1:55pm, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Why don't you stop being lazy and watch it yourself? Kingdomcode 21:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was only kidding around some, SitcomLover - there was no need to be rude about it. Here, you can look at this video of the special, and skip to 00:55. It only takes a few seconds to see that Po basically kicked him and Tai Lung exploded. ::::And Kingdomcode, I appreciate your sticking up for me, but everyone needs to be polite to each other. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Sorry, Spottedstar. Kingdomcode 22:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the video, Kingdomcode! TheSitcomLover 6:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors Is it canon and should it be added to the article? -- TimeCore 21:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually not too sure. I've never played the game myself, so I wouldn't know, but if it's basically somewhat of a continuation from where the film left off, then I don't see why not. But from what I looked up about the game, Tai Lung is apparently alive and never suffered any permanent damages. It seems a bit far-fetched to me, but it was still created by nonetheless. :I dunno, I'm very skeptical about it. We may need the opinion of someone who's actually played the game... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC)